Don't touch the other boy
by Charlie Brns
Summary: Richie ne voulait pas que son secret se sache, même s'il devait se priver d'être totalement heureux pour ça. Cette fiction est basée sur les films à l'origine, mais certains éléments appartiennent aux livres. Et une grande dose de mon imagination aussi. Rated M : violence et sexe.
1. Prologue

Prologue, juste pour se remettre un peu dans le bain, et y ajouter les émotions de Richie.

* * *

Ils étaient sur le point de mourir, et Eddie avec son bras cassé criait juste devant lui. Oui ils étaient sur le point d'y passer, mais il ne voulait pas que la dernière vision d'Eddie soit celle du Clown, alors il le forçait à le regarder en encerclant son visage de ses mains. Ils criaient tous, tous en panique. Il vit du coin de l'œil la main de Pennywise se transformer et de longs doigts poilus apparaître. Une patte de loup garou. Il senti alors un gros frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis Ça se retourna d'un coup, en arrachant à moitié le gros ventre de Ben, puis s'en alla à reculons, doucement. Il aperçu Bill partir en direction de là où avait disparu le Clown. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur son meilleur ami.

\- Ok je vais te remettre ton bras en place !

\- Putain ne me touche surtout pas, ne me touche pas !

Richie pris le bras de l'autre garçon.

\- Un ! Deux !

CRAC, il remit l'os en place, alors qu'un cri sortait de la bouche d'Eddie.

\- Ok maintenant on se tire !

Richie aida Eddie à se relever, et tout le monde sorti à la hâte de la maison de l'horreur. Ils firent monter le jeune blessé dans le panier à l'avant de Silver, le vélo de Bill. Puis tous ensemble, ils pédalèrent frénétiquement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, ayant encore trop peur pour se retourner. Les quartiers habités de Derry réapparurent devant eux, et ils ralentirent un peu à bout de souffle, mais sans pour autant s'arrêter, Eddie ayant besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

Lorsque Sonia Kaspbrak distingua le bruit les bicyclette, elle pensant que c'était son Eddie chou qui rentrait, accompagné par ses maudits amis. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut son fils chéri qui avait l'air mal en point, tout sale et il avait l'air blessé au bras. Elle sorti en furie. Eddie lui expliqua en quelques mots qu'il était tombé et s'était cassé le bras. Elle les accusa alors tous.

Bill le bègue essaya de se défendre, mais c'était peine perdu. Il bégayait encore plus après la peur qu'ils avaient eu et la course effrénée sur son vélo. Dans sa colère, Mme Kaspbrak fit tomber ses clefs. Dans un élan de gentillesse, Bev voulu les ramasser, mais elle se fit insulter par la mère d'Eddie. Elle avait l'habitude des insultes, alors elle ne répondit rien et se recula. Richie failli répondre lui. Pas par une blague comme à son habitude, mais pour défendre son amie. Comment cette énorme vache pouvait faire de tels commentaires ? Mais un regard vers Eddie, et il se ravisa. Il ne pouvait insulter sa mère devant lui. Il avait déjà l'air assez mal en point avec son bras, et la réaction de Mme K.

Au moment où la voiture démarra, Eddie mima avec ses lèvres « je suis désolé ». Il était tellement désolé de la manière dont sa mère traitait ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire ou il aurait eu le droit à un sermon. Il va sûrement en avoir de toute manière. Autant ne pas en rajouter.

\- J-j-j'ai vu le puit. Je sais où il est, et q-q-quand on y retournera, on s-sera mieux p-préparés, énonça alors Bill.

\- NON ! On n'y retournera jamais, tu es dingue ! hurla Stan

\- Pourquoi ? On sait tous que personne ici ne fera jamais rien, répondit calmement Bev

\- Eddie a failli se faire buter ! Et l'autre là tu l'as regardé ? s'exclama Richie en désignant Ben. On dirai qu'on l'a ramassé au rayon boucherie !

\- On sait très bien que Ça ne s'arrêtera pas, tu l'as dit toi-même Ben, il revient tous les 27 ans, répliqua Bev

\- Et alors ? osa dire Ben. J'aurai 40 ans et je serai très loin d'ici. D'ailleurs je croyais que tu voulais t'en aller toi aussi ?

\- Mais je veux partir pour trouver mieux, pas pour fuir.

\- Euh quelqu'un peut dire à Molly Ringwald n'est pas dans Breakfast club ? sorti Richie. Non mais faut regarder la vérité en face et arrêter de délirer. Georgie est mort Bill, et tu le sais. Et tu vas nous faire tuer aussi.

\- Non arrête de dire qu'il est mort ! s'énerva Bill.

\- T'as pas pu te sauver, mais toi tu peux encore t'en sortir.

\- Non ! T-t-t-tu dis pas ça ... ! Je sais que t'as peur, comme nous tous. Mais tu dis pas ça !

Bill poussa Richie, qui lui renvoya la pareille, et le poing de Bill alla s'écraser sur le nez de Richie, qui tomba au sol, surpris par le coup que son ami lui avait porté. Ils s'énervèrent, le coups étant retenus par leurs amis. Beverly cria, s'énerva. Mais même si elle avait sans doute raison, Richie en voulait à Bill. Eddie avait failli mourir, par sa faute, et ils voulaient qu'ils y retournent ! Non, Richie ne pouvait pas. Il avait un secret, qu'il refusait que quiconque sache, et encore moins Ça, sinon Ça leur dirait. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Non, personne ne devait savoir. Il bouscula Bill, récupéra son vélo et retourna chez lui. Non, personne ne saurait.

Sauf que Ça l'apprit. Ça l'avait observé, et il avait compris le secret de Richie. Sur le coup, il s'était chié dessus quand la statue de Paul Bunyman avait voulu le tuer, sans penser forcément à son secret venait d'être découvert. Mais cette nuit-là il avait à peine dormi. Il avait tout fait pour se convaincre que Ça ne lui faisait pas peur, qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce clown de merde. Il n'était pas si puissant que ça, puisqu'il avait pu le tromper. Ça avait cru qu'il avait peur des clown parce que c'est ce qu'il avait dit aux autres. Et comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, il se rendit sur le pont des baisers le lendemain et y grava son initiale avec celle d'Eddie. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eût fini, alors qu'il observait les traits dans le bois, qu'il comprit que le seul garçon avec un prénom commençant par un « E » était Eddie, et qu'il venait de se trahir. Non seulement Ça savait son sale petit secret, mais maintenant Ça savait aussi qu'il avait un faible pour son meilleur ami. Mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, alors il récupéra son vélo et pédala le plus vite possible pour fuir.


	2. Enfance et adolescence

Chapitre 1 – Enfance et adolescence

Le groupe des Losers s'était dissipé après l'été 89, après leur confrontation avec Ça. Beverly était partie à Portland peu après qu'elle ait tabassé son père. Bill et ses parents avaient déménagé dans une ville à côté de New York. Ben était partit lorsqu'ils durent entrer au lycée. Il voulait suivre son rêve de devenir architecte et chacun l'avait encouragé. C'était le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux qu'il avait dit au revoir à ses amis restants. Stan était quant à lui était parti il y avait de ça quelques mois. Son père avait été muté dans une autre synagogue. Finalement ils n'étaient plus que trois. Mais Mike aidait beaucoup son père malade et vieux à la ferme. Alors ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup. Restaient Richie et Eddie.

Eddie, qui était du genre à beaucoup planifier, était tout de même moins prévoyant que Richie, dont son avenir était très bien défini dans sa tête. Lui et Eddie, à L.A., libres. C'était le dessein que se faisait Richie. Et Eddie était prêt à le suivre. Un soir, alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma, ils avaient parlé de leur futur. Tout de suite Richie avait commencé en parlant de son école de théâtre à Los Angeles. Eddie était très content pour son ami, même si lui pensait aller à l'Université du Maine. C'est alors que Richie lui proposa de venir avec lui. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il avait eu peur qu'il préfère rester auprès de sa mère, mais finalement il avait été plus que d'accord avec le projet de Richie. Richie avait été si excité par l'accord d'Eddie. Il leur restait une année, une atrocement longue année de lycée avant de partir loin de cette ville, pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

Mais il arriva un malheur qui changea tous ses plans. On était mi-juillet, quand Eddie arriva les lames aux yeux chez Richie. Ce dernier était dans le garage en train de remettre la chaîne de son vélo. Il entendit son ami arriver, et il perdit vite son sourire en se rendant compte qu'il y avait un problème. Il se redressa et Eddie lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Eds ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sans sortir la tête du cou de Richie, il lui répondit :

\- Ma… ma mère vient de me dire qu'on déménageait dans trois semaines…Elle… Elle a trouvé un travail à Chicago…

Richie s'était figé à l'annonce du plus petit.

\- Dans trois semaines ...?

\- Oui… Elle a trouvé un appartement et tout est prêt… On n'a plus qu'à faire les cartons et partir…

\- Mais… on devait partir à L.A. l'année prochaine tous les deux … dit le plus grand, la voix brisée par l'émotion de devoir quitter celui qu'il aime.

\- Je sais Richie… on ira okay ? On se retrouvera là-bas !

Richie ne répondit pas tout de suite, sachant pertinemment que s'il laissait partir Eddie maintenant, ils ne se reverraient pas de sitôt. Tous les Losers avaient dit qu'ils resteraient en contact en envoyant des lettres. Finalement, ils en avaient envoyé une chacun et ceux restés à Derry n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelle. Eddie ne ferait pas exception. S'il le laissait partir ce serai fini.

\- Restes avec moi Eddie. Ta présence ne dérangera pas mes parents, et on pourra partir tous les deux l'année prochaine. J't'en prie Eddie, reste…

\- Je ne peux pas… Ma mère a besoin de moi et…

Mais Richie ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Et toi tu as besoin d'elle c'est ça !? Bordel on allait partir dans un an. Tu allais me sortir le même discours à ce moment-là !? Parce que cette année ou l'année prochaine ce n'est pas si différent ! Si tu ne voulais pas venir fallait le dire dès le début !

Eddie fût étonné de l'énervement soudain de Richie. Il ne comprenait pas. Oui il allait devoir partir une année, mais ils allaient se retrouver l'année prochaine ! Pour lui il était impossible d'oublier son ami, celui dont il était le plus proche depuis des années, et dont la dispersion du groupe n'avait fait que renforcer leur amitié. Richie se détacha de l'étreinte et rentra chez lui, en disant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Alors le plus petit resta désemparé. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes avant de se décider à bouger, et de retourner chez lui, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Une fois arrivée, il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre et se retint d'éclater en sanglot face à la réaction de l'autre garçon. Il avait besoin d'être soutenu, parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir mais sa mère le forçait. Peut-être que si Richie l'y poussait, il désobéirai à sa mère. Il voulait rester avec lui, qu'il le force à rester. Parce que seul il n'avait pas le courage de se battre. Mais il l'avait laissé tomber. Et il se sentait tout seul. Il resta un long moment ainsi à combattre ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il finit par se redresser et respira profondément, résigné. Il partirai, puisque c'était le souhait de sa mère.

De son côté, Richie n'était pas dans un bien meilleur état. Non il n'était pas écroulé sur son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, même s'il ne pouvait en empêcher certaines couler le long de ses joues. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et fumait. Il regardait au loin, en pensant que c'était sans doute que tout devait se terminer, que les homosexuels n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur finalement. Il en était de plus en plus convaincu. Il entendit résonner dans sa tête une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, la voix du Clown qui se moquait de lui. Cette voix qui le hantait depuis des années, et dont malgré sa peur et sa honte, avait finit par s'endormir grâce à Eddie, même si ce dernier ne savait rien de tout cela. Il avait été tellement heureux ces derniers mois, même s'il avait dû se contenter d'une relation amicale. C'était déjà beaucoup plus qu'il ne pensait mériter à cause de ce qu'il était. Mais son bonheur semblait prendre fin. Aucun des Losers n'avait continuer à donner des nouvelles. Peut-être les avaient-ils oubliés, peut-être n'avaient-ils plus envie d'être amis avec eux. Dans tous les cas, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela serait différent avec Eddie. S'il voulait partir, c'était que Richie n'était pas une raison suffisante pour lui de rester. Pourquoi il l'aurai été de toute manière ? Il aurait pu tout faire pour le faire rester. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer, il voulait que cela vienne d'Eddie. Mais visiblement, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il alluma une autre cigarette.

Le jour du déménagement arriva, et Richie voulu venir aider Eddie à charger tous les cartons. Même si leur relation avait été un peu plus froide et distante ces dernières semaines, il voulait lui dire au revoir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant très très longtemps. Et il avait prit une décision importante, qui l'avait empêché de dormir la nuit précédente. Il voulait avouer à Eddie ses sentiments pour lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé devoir être séparé de lui, alors il n'avait pas envisagé de lui dire avant. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Et il en avait conclu qu'il devait lui dire. Même si ça venait à ce qu'Eddie le déteste pour qui il était. C'était un peu égoïste, car s'était surtout pour lui-même qu'il voulait faire ça. Eddie allait partir de toute manière, alors quelconque relation de ce type était impossible, encore plus qu'avant. Mais il avait l'impression que s'il se taisait, il ne pourrait jamais le dire à quiconque. Et s'il rêvait d'aller à L.A., c'était en parti parce que là-bas les gens étaient plus libres, et qu'il aurait peut-être pu être qui il était vraiment, sans chercher à se cacher. Alors il devait lui dire, le dire à son meilleur ami, au moins lui dire qu'il n'était pas attiré par les filles. Après, pour ses sentiments, il aviserait selon sa réaction. Le plus petit lui avait dit de venir en début d'après-midi, parce que le matin les déménageurs allaient s'occuper des meubles principalement. Alors Le bouclé prit son temps pour déjeuner, avant d'enfourcher son vélo et de se diriger vers ce qui ne serait bientôt plus la maison de son ami. Mais une fois arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait plus personne et tout était vide. Richie ne compris pas. S'était-il trompé d'un jour ? Est-ce que Eddie lui avait dit que c'était hier et qu'il avait oublié ? Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il baissa alors la tête et vit un papier au sol, retenu par une pierre pour qu'il ne s'envole pas. Il se pencha et le ramassa avant de le lire :

« Richie, il y a eu un changement de programme, et nous sommes partis ce matin au lieu de cette après-midi. Je suis vraiment désolé, ma mère ne m'a pas laissé te prévenir. Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai à peine le temps d'écrire sur ce bout de papier pour t'expliquer. Je dois y aller. Je t'écrirai ! A bientôt ! »

Richie senti alors son cœur encore plus lourd que ses dernières semaines dans sa poitrine. C'était ce poids qui lui disait que c'était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il avait tellement été préoccupé par le déménagement d'Eddie que d'un côté il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de la réalité. Son esprit lui donnait l'espoir que Mrs K. change d'avis, ou que Eddie allait rester avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui il était parti, sans même avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Sans même avoir pu lui dire, lui avouer ce qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, qui hantait ses nuits. Richie senti monter en lui un excès de colère qui se traduisit par une vitre brisée par son poing avant de récupérer son vélo et de pédaler aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour partir d'ici. Il alla au sommet de la falaise où plus jeunes, le groupe des Losers avait pris l'habitude de plonger. Il se mit à pleurer, et cria pour extérioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il contenait depuis tellement de temps. Il tomba à genoux et continua de pleurer en se cachant le visage entre ses mains. Il avait gâché la chance d'être honnête avec Eddie, et avec lui-même. Et pire que cela, il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à son meilleur ami, à celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui, dont il rêvait de le prendre dans ses bras, de le protéger et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait si fort. Il était un bon à rien, un loser, et rien n'y changerait jamais.

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent, et les cours reprirent. Richie avait reçu 3 lettres d'Eddie, et lui en avait écrit tout autant. Une fois de retour à l'école, il se senti plus seul de jamais. Il ne restait que Mike a Derry, mais lui allait dans une autre école près de sa ferme, une école baptiste. Alors pour une fois, on n'entendait pas trop Richie Tozier. Il fit bonne figure les deux premières heures, en écoutant pour les papiers, pour son emploi du temps et tout le reste. Dès le début des vrais cours, il arrêta d'écouter. Et c'en fut ainsi pendant des semaines, des mois. Il se faisait souvent reprendre à l'ordre par son vocabulaire, ou parce qu'il ne faisait jamais rien en cours. Mais il avait des bonnes notes, alors les professeurs ne faisaient rien de plus que des remarques.

En juillet, Richie profitait de la tranquillité de la ville avant Los Angeles. Il avait eu de très bonnes notes pour ses examens de fin d'année, et avait donc eu son diplôme haut la main. Même si En sport il avait eu une note médiocre, elle restait correcte. Non, le sport ce n'était pas pour lui. Le volley-ball, le rugby, ça avait été une torture pour lui. Pas directement à cause du sport lui-même. Il était en bonne forme physique, et toute l'année il avait fait des petits travaux comme aider des personnes âgées, ou handicapées, à par exemple porter leurs courses ou des choses comme ça. Et bordel qu'elles en avaient des courses, contenues dans des gros sacs lourds. C'est ce qui avait permis à Richie d'être un peu musclé. Il avait aussi passé son permis de conduire dans l'année, qu'il avait eu facilement. Ainsi il attendait d'aller à Los Angeles avec impatience. Dans moins de deux mois il pourrait y aller, intégrer l'internat et enfin faire quelque chose qui lui plaira. Sans Eddie. Puisque comme il l'avait compris, les lettres avaient cessé. D'un côté, il espérait si fort qu'Eddie viendrait tout de même. Mais il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas.

Sauf que, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Le 5 juillet, alors que Richie était en train de jouer à la salle d'arcade, il tourne la tête vers un garçon de son âge qui venait d'entrer et de lui demander s'ils pouvaient faire une partie. Cette voix il la reconnu, ce visage aussi. C'était Connor Bowers, le cousin d'Henry. Cet individu évoquait un souvenir particulièrement difficile pour Richie, qui refuse l'offre, arrêta sa partie et sortit de la salle. Connor le suivit.

\- Hey Richie attends !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua-t-il durement.

\- M'excuser.

\- T'excuser pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir foutu une honte gigantesque sans raison.

\- Sans… Sans raison ? Vraiment ?

\- Bah ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? T'étais juste sympa, et ça me changeait des têtes que j'avais l'habitude de voir ou de gagner. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire si tu permets.

\- Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie ?

Richie hésita, avant de se laisser faire. C'était juste pour jouer après tout. Ils retournèrent alors à l'intérieur, et lancèrent le jeu. Richie gagna, haut la main. Mais ils s'amusaient bien, alors ils ont décidé d'en faire une autre, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Richie s'était totalement détendu, et profitait juste d'avoir de la compagnie, ce qui était plutôt rare depuis un an.

\- Ça te dit qu'on continue de jouer demain ? demanda Connor.

\- Tu aimes perdre toi ! s'exclama Richie en riant. Même heure ?

Connor acquiesça, puis ils se dirent au revoir avant de s'en aller.

Et le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent à la salle d'arcade. Et le jour suivant, et cela pendant deux semaines. Ils ne faisaient pas que jouer. Parfois, particulièrement quand il y avait trop de monde à la salle d'arcade, ils se posaient à l'ombre dans le parc. Ils discutaient. Ils ne parlaient que de sujets légers, sans jamais se prendre la tête. C'était un peu étrange pour Richie, mais il en profitait tout simplement, même s'il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il avait l'impression que Connor flirtait avec lui, et que lui en faisait de même. Il avait toujours peur de ce que les gens penseraient s'ils venaient à découvrir la vraie nature de Richie. Et malgré qu'il ait affirmé à l'autre garçon qu'il n'était pas attiré par les garçons, ce dernier ne semblait pas en avoir vraiment pris compte. Le garçon aux lunettes comparait beaucoup Connor et Eddie, mais ils ne se ressemblaient que peu. Connor était un peu plus petit que lui-même, mais pas aussi petit qu'Eddie. Il était aussi plus calme que son ancien meilleur ami. Blond et brun, les yeux bleus et les yeux noisette. Non, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Si bien que Richie se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion d'oublier ses sentiments pour Eddie, et de profiter comme tout adolescent de son âge.

Aujourd'hui, la température atteignait un pic énorme. La salle était bondée, et c'était un vrai four. Richie ayant la maison pour lui cette après-midi, il avait décidé d'y inviter Connor afin qu'ils restent au frais. Ils étaient assis dans la cuisine, un verre de citronnade à la main, et comme à leur habitude ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Et à un moment où Richie parlait, Connor bougea légèrement, et leurs genoux se touchèrent. Le plus grand se tut, quelque peu gêné, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre garçon. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Richie, son autre sur sa joue et se rapprocha doucement. Dans la tête du plus grand c'était la folie. Ses pensées passaient à la vitesse de la lumière, et pour la première fois de sa vie il était incapable de sortir quelconque blague. Il posa simplement sa main sur la taille de l'autre, sans s'approcher pour autant, le laissant faire. Richie pouvait sentir le souffle de Connor sur ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le père de Richie. Tout se figea l'espace de quelques secondes, puis l'expression de son père se fit dure, alors que Richie se redressait précipitamment, le rouge aux joues, et Connor bafouilla des excuses en s'éclipsant de la cuisine pour partir. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermé, le poing de l'adulte alla à l'encontre de la pommette de l'adolescent, qui tomba au sol sous le choc.

\- Écoute-moi bien Richie, il est hors de question qu'un Tozier soit une putain de pédale, et encore moins sous mon toit. C'est clair ? dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture. Je vais m'assurer que tu n'oublies jamais.

Et il commença à frapper Richie, qui au début s'empêcha de crier, mais sous la douleur aigue qui lui traversait le dos, il ne put contenir les hurlements sortant de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas la force mentale de résister. Ce qu'il avait toujours redouté était arrivé, et il en payait les conséquences. Comment avait-il pu croire autrement ? Son t-shirt et sa chemise s'étaient déchirés, la ceinture claquait à même son dos, et le sang coulait. C'était Ça, Ça était revenu et était en train de gagner. Ça l'avait eu, et il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre ceux qui flottent. « Don't touch the other boys Richie ! » Mais il se dit alors qu'il ne pouvait laisser gagner la chose que lui et ses amis avaient déjà vaincu par le passé. Si Ça le prenait aujourd'hui, il s'en prendrait ensuite aux autres. Il avait beau être faible, il refusait de se laisser faire sans au moins essayer de protéger ses amis. Il se retourna alors et attrapa la ceinture, avant de l'envoyer valser plus loin, de se relever difficilement et de se jeter sur son père. Non, il refusait de le laisser gagner. Il le cogna plusieurs fois. La douleur irradiait son dos, et envahissait maintenant son poing, mais la satisfaction de le frapper était toute aussi grande. Il voulait lui faire du mal, autant que lui lui en avait fait, pour les coups de ceinture qu'il venait de lui donner, mais aussi pour toutes les paroles homophobes qui étaient sorties de sa bouche, et qui avait fait si mal à Richie, qui lui avait tant donné envie de se venger. Son père était en partie responsable de son mal-être. Un garçon est sensé pouvoir se référer à son père, lui demander conseil au besoin, et parler avec lui quand ça n'allait pas. Mais Richie avait été prisonnier de qui il était. Quand il avait découvert ce qu'il était, il n'avait pu en parler à personne, et il avait dû faire face tout seul. Il était un de ces monstres immoraux, et il avait honte de ce qu'il était. C'est ce que les gens autour de lui avaient toujours dit, et lui les croyait. Il les croyait si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'accepter. C'était beaucoup plus simple de se cacher derrière des rôles, des personnages, ou des blagues. Il ne pouvait même pas n'en avoir rien à foutre de l'avis des autres, comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude, parce que le risque si les gens l'apprenait c'était qu'il se fasse tabasser, comme son père venait de faire, et aussi de se faire interner pour être guéri. Mais il savait comment les homosexuels étaient guéris, à coup d'électrochocs et de torture, et même s'il aurait voulu guérir, il n'avait pas le courage de subir tout ça. Il était seul, il était un être infâme, et il en souffrait terriblement.

Sa mère arriva dans la cuisine à son tour et hurla. Richie se redressa tant bien que mal, en s'assurant que son père n'allait pas s'en prendre de nouveau à lui. Il était sonné au sol, le sang coulant sur sa tempe, sa pommette et son nez. Il n'osa pas affronter sa mère, qui s'était précipité vers son mari en regardant avec un air horrifié et plein de question son fils. Mais ce dernier s'en alla, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo, il n'osait se regarder dans le miroir. Il enleva lentement les lambeaux qui avaient été ses vêtements il y a quelques minutes. Son short n'était pas déchiré, mais il était imbibé de sang. Il jeta tous ses vêtements qu'il portait, et posa ses lunettes sur le bord du lavabo. Puis il se glissa lentement sous la douche, et enclencha une eau tiède. Il mordit son poing qui n'avait pas servi à frapper son père pour retenir les gémissements de douleur qu'engendrait l'eau en coulant sur ses plaies ouvertes. Il nettoya son corps de la moindre trace de son sang, lentement, tout en douceur. Il réfléchissait déjà à comment il allait faire pour nettoyer son dos avec de l'antiseptique. Il allait devoir se contorsionner dans tous les sens, et cela allait être très douloureux. Si Eddie avait été là, il l'aurait aidé, et il aurait su quoi faire. En repensant à lui, il fondit en larmes. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il était tout seul, et il ne savait pas gérer tout ça. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il était parti, et les sentiments de Richie ne s'étaient pas du tout estompé. Ils avaient été relayés en second plan en fréquentant Connor. Mais maintenant ils étaient de retour. Tant qu'il serait à Derry, il ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Et de toute manière, il était désormais impossible de rester chez lui. Son père était calmé pour l'instant. Mais pour combien de temps ? Son départ pour la Californie était prévu pour dans un peu plus d'un mois. Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Même s'il avait redouté ce moment en un sens. Parce qu'il le savait, il oublierai ses amis arrivé là-bas. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait secrètement demander que le moment de partir arrive le plus tard possible, quand il serait prêt. Aujourd'hui il l'était. C'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait faire pour que ses sentiments pour Eddie disparaissent. Il fallait l'oublier. Et peut-être même qu'il deviendrai alors hétéro, et donc normal?

Il sorti de ses réflexions et se frotta les yeux. Il sorti de la douche puis récupéra ses lunettes qu'il remit sur son nez. C'est là qu'il remarqua l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa pommette gauche était enflée et rouge, mais virant au bleu. Son poing était dans le même état, gonflé et virant au bleu. Mais le pire était son dos. Il avait attendu que le sang coagule avant de sortir de la douche. Il avait de longues et nombreuses zébrures rouge vif. Cela laisserait sans doute des cicatrices. Il ouvrir le placard à pharmacie et chercha ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'avait utilisé Eddie quand il avait dû soigner Ben il y a des années. Il sorti tout ce qui semblait être utile. Il commença par désinfecter. Il eût bien du mal à atteindre toutes les zones, l'antiseptique le piquait atrocement mais il sembla satisfait du résultat. Il appliqua ensuite une crème anti-inflammatoire, puis utilisa une grosse bande qui était encore emballée. Il la déplia et enroula son torse et son dos avec. Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches, puis il retourna dans sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef. Il enfila alors un short, et n'essaya pas de mettre de t-shirt. La bande lui tenait déjà assez chaud. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, avant de s'endormir assez rapidement. Ses blessures, et le combat avec son père, l'avait beaucoup épuisé. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il eut un sommeil sans rêve, et heureusement, car après tout ça il n'aurait pu faire que des cauchemars.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Il se redressa, et son dos lui rappela instantanément tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se frotta les yeux, bu dans la bouteille qu'il laissait toujours sur sa table de nuit et se leva. Il récupéra un grand sac dans son placard, avant d'y fourrer des t-shirts, des chemises, des jeans, des shorts et des sous-vêtements. Il alla récupérer dans le placard à pharmacie tout ce qui lui serait utile. Puis il mit dans son sac à dos ses papiers d'identité, l'argent qu'il avait gagné depuis quelques années grâce aux services qu'il rendait aux habitants de Derry. Il prit également ses lunettes de rechange, et quelques objets qu'il ne voulait pas laisser ici. Sa Gameboy, le mot qu'Eddie lui avait laissé en déménageant ainsi que son unique lettre, et d'autres effets qui signifiaient beaucoup pour lui. Il descendit avec ses sacs, et sans se faire remarquer, il mit un peu de nourriture qui se trouvait au sellier dans un sac plastique. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et il prit les clefs du truck de son père. Il y décrocha les clefs de la maison, et posa ses propres clefs sur le buffet de l'entrée. Il sorti, embarqua toutes ses affaires dans le truck et s'installa du côté conducteur. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il démarra. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans la rue, il entendit sa mère l'appeler. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Sans ralentir, il poursuivi son chemin. Avant de quitter Derry, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Il faisait presque nuit quand il arriva à la ferme Hanlon. Mais il devait dire au revoir à Mike avant de partir.

\- Richie! l'accueilla Mike. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? Tes vieux t'ont foutu à la porte ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui me barre, ricana ironiquement Richie en descendant du truck.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répond-il, en ayant perdu le sourire.

\- Je voulais aller en Californie plus tôt que prévu, afin de profiter avant la reprise des cours tu vois.

Voyant que Richie ne souhaitait pas en parler, Mike n'insista pas. Ils s'assirent dehors en profitant de la fraîcheur que l'absence du Soleil offrait. Ils discutèrent de plein de choses, afin de passer un bon dernier moment tous les deux. Richie finit même par proposer, sans grande conviction, à Mike de l'accompagner. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait y faire, mais ça sera sans doute mieux que de rester ici. Évidemment, Mike refusa. Juste avant que Richie ne remonte dans le truck, ils se serrèrent la main, avant de se faire une longue accolade. Dans le fond, ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient, mais ils en redoutaient la cause. Ainsi, Richie quitta la ferme Hanlon, avant de quitter définitivement Derry. Au moment de passer le panneau qui souhaitait un bon voyage à ceux qui quittaient la ville, Richie n'hésita pas du tout. Au contraire, il accéléra.

* * *

Il mit environ quatre jours pour atteindre la Californie. Il lui restait presque un mois avant de pouvoir rejoindre son internat où il passerait sa scolarité. Alors en attendant, il vadrouillait dans l'État. Comme il avait pu le faire à Derry, il rendait des services. Ce qui faisait que parfois les gens lui offraient un repas, parfois une petite rémunération de 10$ en moyenne, et parfois, même si c'était rare, ils lui offraient un toit pour une nuit. Ainsi il n'avait pas à se plier dans le truck pour dormir. Mais ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'était l'état de son dos, même s'il continuait à lui faire très mal. A force de bouger énormément, il était beaucoup plus fatigué. Alors il pensait que c'était à cause de ça qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Plus tout ce qui lui été arrivé récemment. Il ne comprit alors pas que ses blessures s'aggravaient, et s'infectaient. Il lui arrivait de ne pas prendre de douche pendant plusieurs jours, et de ne pas toujours nettoyer ses plaies. Cela lui faisait toujours très mal, mais d'un autre type de douleur que lorsque ses blessures avaient été créées. Et puis il ne savait pas à quoi cela devait ressembler. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles blessures. Il n'avait pas une très bonne hygiène de vie, et c'est à cause de cela que deux jours après avoir commencé les cours, juste au début de la dernière heure, il s'effondra avant d'atteindre sa place.

Ce matin, il s'était levé et s'était senti très faible. Il avait de la fièvre, et pensait qu'il avait dû choper un truc, mais que ça guérirai vite. Toute la journée il avait traîné des pieds, dormi en cours, et avait été incapable de se concentrer. Bouger le moindre muscle lui demandait un gros effort. Mais en fin de journée, il s'était dit qu'il allait tenir la dernière heure, et qu'il irai ensuite se coucher et dormir. Ça devrait sûrement aller mieux après une longue nuit de sommeil. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa place, sa vue s'était brouillée et après, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait gémi de douleur. Une infirmière c'était tout de suite approché en lui demandant comment il se sentait. Il demanda ses lunettes et elle lui les remis. Elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'il s'était écroulé, à peine arrivé en classe, et qu'il aurait dû faire attention à ses blessures. Il ne les avait pas nettoyées correctement, et qu'elles s'étaient infectées. Elle lui dit même que c'était étonnant qu'il soit si en forme, qu'il aurait même dû en mourir vu leur état. Richie ne répondit pas, connaissant la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il garda également le silence quand elle lui demanda des explications sur l'origine de ses blessures. Elle lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit au courant, pour qu'elle puisse l'aider. Qu'elle était tenue au secret médical et que personne n'en saurait rien. Mais le seul mot que lâcha le jeune homme, c'était un « merci » pour l'avoir soigné.

Il dû rester à l'infirmerie, le temps que ses plaies guérissent un peu. Mais l'infirmière avait beau le questionner, il refusait de parler de l'origine de ces blessures. Si elle se doutait que c'était à cause d'un drame familial, et que c'était sûrement son père qui l'avait battu, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché la violence de ce père, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune autre marque de coups sur le corps de l'étudiant.

Après le séjour forcé, il pu enfin retourner dans sa chambre et en cours. Si la plupart des gens n'osaient pas lui parler de son malaise, quelques personnes lui posaient des questions. Auxquelles il répondait toujours par des blagues. Et même si cela ne satisfaisait pas leurs questionnements, ils rirent aux blagues de Richie. Et ils se mirent à traîner ensemble. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Richie n'était plus un Loser.

Il se plaisait beaucoup dans cette nouvelle école. Il s'intégrait très bien aux autres élèves, il été plutôt apprécié, il avait de très bonnes notes, et même s'il exaspérait les professeurs par son langage et son humour, ils l'appréciaient beaucoup. Il s'investissait beaucoup, et ne posait pas de problèmes. Alors ça leur allait.

* * *

\- Action ou vérité Richie !

\- Action. Pour qui tu me prend bonhomme ? répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Alors… embrasse Lydia !

\- C'est pourri ton action. On n'est plus au collège, ria-t-il tout de même anxieux.

\- Allez Tozier, de quoi tu as peur ? C'est ton premier baiser ?

\- Ta mère serait en désaccord avec toi gamin !

Puis il se tourna vers la fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une seconde à peine.

\- Ça suffit pour moi les gars ! déclara-t-il en se levant. Je suis trop vieux pour vos enfantillages !

Il s'éloigna du groupe en riant, puis alla se chercher une autre bière. Et la fameuse Lydia le suivit.

\- Dis Richie, c'était parce qu'on était devant les autres que tu n'as même pas profité du baiser ?

\- Hum ? Non, c'est juste que je trouve ce genre d'action un peu gamin.

\- Alors maintenant que on n'est plus en train de jouer, peut-être que tu voudrais réessayer ? fit-elle en s'approchant.

Richie la laissa faire, d'une certaine manière, curieux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Richie. Voyant que ce dernier ne la rejetait pas, elle passa sa main sur sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux bouclés. Quant à lui, il posa ses mains sur sa taille, qu'il trouvait malheureusement bien trop féminine. Le temps passait, et il oubliait Eddie, comme il oubliait tout de Derry, et de son enfance. Évidemment qu'il n'oubliait pas son homosexualité. Même s'il détestait qui il était, ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les autres garçons, d'apprécier les corps masculins, et de se sentir excité par eux. Mais s'il avait cru il y avait des années qu'il serait libre à Los Angeles, il avait surtout su qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'assumer. Surtout que maintenant Eddie était loin, et que ses souvenirs s'effaçaient. Alors il rapprit à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublier : mentir et se cacher. Au moment où Lydia voulu approfondir la baiser, il la stoppa.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête Lydia, dit-il doucement.

\- J'embrasse mal ? demanda-elle en souriant doucement, toujours collée à lui.

\- Tu es très jolie, et attirante et tout ça, mais … essaya-t—il de se justifier en évitent son regard.

\- Tu es en train de me friendzoner là ? Ou alors peut-être que tu es intéressé par une autre personne ?

En voyant qu'il évitait encore plus son regard, elle comprit que la deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. Elle était déçue, mais pas rancunière. Elle se détacha de lui, et lui dit en riant :

\- Je sais quelle sera ta prochaine vérité Richie !

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire collé sur ses lèvres, un de ses faux sourires qu'il savait parfaitement bien faire pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Ce soir-là il se promit de ne plus jamais jouer à ce jeu stupide.


	3. Jeunes années d'adulte et retour à Derry

Chapitre 2 : Jeunes années d'adultes et le retour à Derry

Les années passèrent, il oublia tout de Derry, de ses amis, et il obtenu son diplôme. Il démarra tout de suite dans une radio à Los Angeles, où il avait fait son stage de dernière année. Le patron l'ayant tellement apprécié, son humour, ses voix, son caractère, qu'il lui avait proposé de travailler là-bas dès qu'il aurait eu son diplôme de fin d'études. Il y passa sept ans, où il fût très satisfait. Et un jour il rencontra Andrew Harper. C'est grâce à lui qu'il s'est lancé dans le one-man show. Sauf que si Richie savait être hilarant, ce qu'il pouvait écrire ne convenait pas du tout à ce genre de spectacle. Alors ils passèrent un accord : Andrew avait des auteurs qui écrivaient les textes, et Richie les interprétaient sur scène. Si au début se fût un peu compliqué, le temps qu'ils trouvent ce qui pourrait convenir à la personnalité de Richie, ainsi que pour qu'il prenne l'habitude d'apprendre des textes. Mais une fois la machine enclenchée, il a commencé à enchaîner les scènes. Toujours plus de soirs, et toujours plus grandes. Et à 40 ans, il était un humoriste connu nationalement, presque mondialement, la seule limite qu'il semblait avoir était la barrière de la langue. Mais il a eu la chance de naître dans un pays anglophone, donc cela le freinait beaucoup moins. Sa carrière était incroyable, et il aimait ce qu'il faisait. S'il avait un regret, c'était de ne pas pouvoir écrire ses textes. A l'école, ils l'avaient encouragé à poursuivre dans la création de spectacles. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu s'améliorer si Andrew lui l'avait permis. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Malgré tout, il avait quelques carnets où il avait écrit tout un tas de petits textes. C'étaient des blocs indépendants, juste ce qui lui avait passé par l'esprit. Il n'y trouvait pas excellent, mais il avait su s'améliorer au fur et à mesure, en prenant exemple sur ce que ces auteurs lui fournissaient, mais également d'autres humoristes qu'il connaissait. Il rêvait depuis longtemps d'écrire son propre spectacle. Mais il avait peur d'échouer et de devenir la risée de tous les comiques. Et il n'y avait pas seulement cette envie. Il y avait aussi la volonté de faire quelque chose qui lui correspondait bien plus. « Ma copine m'a surpris en train de me masturber ». Non, il n'avait pas été capable d'être honnête. Personne ne le savait. Personne ne l'avait jamais su. Il avait eu la « chance » de ne jamais être tombé amoureux. Cela avait été frustrant, toute cette solitude, alors que la plupart de ses proches étaient mariés. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il ne cherchait pas quelqu'un, il répondait qu'il préférait se concentrer sur son travail, au lieu de chercher quelqu'un qui devrait l'attendre pendant qu'il était en tourné, que c'était plus simple ainsi. Et il rajoutait une blague du style « ta femme me convient ». Ses amis croyaient qu'il était juste du genre à se taper des meufs, sans vouloir se poser. Et bien que jamais Richie n'était allé plus loin qu'un baiser avec une femme, il les laissait parler et penser ça. Cela l'arrangeait bien.

* * *

Ce soir, c'était un soir plus calme que ce que ça avait été les jours précédents. Il jouait à Concord, dans le New Hampshire, à cinq heures de New York City. Il ne lui restait plus que trois spectacles. Toutes les dates étaient importantes, mais ce soir-là il y aurait moins de monde, la salle étant plus petite. Il avait une petite boule au ventre, comme avant chaque spectacle. On venait de le chercher dans sa loge pour lui dire qu'il entrait en scène dans cinq minutes. Petit coup de stress, il souffla un grand coup et c'était parti. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la scène, son téléphone sonna. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre. Le spectacle allait commencer, il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Mais il fit tout de même.

\- Richie Tozier à l'appareil ! fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

\- Salut Richie. C'est Mike, Mike Hanlon, répondit la voix de l'autre bout du téléphone.

Richie sentait l'angoisse remonter le long de ses entrailles, bien plus violemment qu'à cause du stress d'un spectacle. On lui dit de se dépêcher, il allait commencer. Il se dirigea alors vers l'escalier de la scène, mais avant de l'avoir atteint, il répondit à ce Mike :

\- Désolé, vous faites sûrement erreur, ce nom ne me dit rien.

\- Mike, de Derry, dit-il alors que Richie se figeait et devint pâle comme un linge. Tu dois revenir Richie, on a besoin de toi.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, il lui dit :

\- Je serai là dans la soirée.

Mike lui donna le lieu de rendez-vous. Et aussitôt qu'il eût raccroché, il se précipita à la sortie de secours la plus proche et laissa son estomac se vider. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, pourquoi avoir entendu un nom, et l'idée de retourner là-bas le rendait malade. Sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva sur scène. Il essaya de sortir sa première vanne, celle de sa petite amie qui l'avait surpris en train de se masturber. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il trouva que ce texte sonnait mal sortant de sa bouche, que c'était de la merde, et qu'il n'aimait pas. Après quelques secondes, il se reprit, et passa en mode automatique. Il avait fait ce spectacle des dizaines de fois. Les blagues sortaient, son corps agissait, le public riait, et tout allait bien. Presque tout. Il se souvenait à peine comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette voiture qu'il avait loué, après être repassé à sa chambre d'hôtel et avoir fait ses valises. Il avait prétexté être complètement niqué à cause du décalage horaire, et les autres l'avaient cru. Pourtant, il se serait couché qu'il aurait été incapable de fermer les yeux de toute la nuit. Il roula toute la nuit, et après environ cinq heures de route non-stop, il commença à reconnaître les paysages. Ce qui réveilla dans sa mémoire des parties de son enfance. Il avait complètement oublié cette ville. Il avait oublié où il avait créé ses voix, et où lui était venue l'envie de faire rire. Il avait oublié la salle d'arcade où il passait presque tout son temps libre, quand il n'était pas avec… les autres ? Il avait également oublié pourquoi il était parti si précipitamment de Derry, et pourquoi il avait failli mourir une fois en Californie. Ses cicatrices le démangèrent. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents depuis qu'il avait fui cette ville de malheur. Ils avaient peut-être déménagé, ils étaient peut-être morts. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait à son père, mais il n'irait pas vérifier. Il préférait se croire orphelin que d'avoir de tels parents. S'il retournait à Derry, c'était qu'il y avait une raison bien précise, même s'il ne savait pas encore laquelle.

Il arriva au Grand Hôtel de Derry tôt, le soleil n'était pas levé depuis très longtemps. La fatigue commençait à l'emporter quand il demanda une chambre, et à peine arrivé il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, il était presque 17h. Son ventre le tiraillait un peu, et décida de prendre un repas au restaurant de l'hôtel, bien qu'il ne fût pas l'heure. Il mangea peu, mais juste assez pour se rassasier. Pendant son petit repas, il consulta son téléphone. Des dizaines d'appels en absence, des messages SMS, Messenger, Instagram, Snapchat, Whatsapp. Il ne répondit que brièvement à Andrew par SMS en lui disant qu'il avait eu un empêchement, et qu'il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait. Puis il éteignit son téléphone pour être tranquille. Son meilleur ami allait le tuer quand il allait revenir, s'il revenait. Il retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et décida de regarder la TV jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous.

Ainsi, à 19h, il se pointa au restaurant. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en voyant deux personnes de son âge, un homme très attirant et une très belle femme, devant la porte. La chevelure rousse lui rappela immédiatement Beverly, et au vu de leur proximité, il devina que l'autre était Ben. Ils avaient bien changé, mais pour lui cela semblait évident. Ce qui le semblait moins pour ses deux anciens amis quand il se mis en scène avec une blague. Puis ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, et la jeune serveuse les conduisit à la salle privatisée pour le groupe. Richie laissa ses amis entrer, avant d'en faire de même. Et quand il vu Eddie, il se senti à nouveau extrêment bizarre. Mais pas malade. Des choses se passaient dans son ventre et il senti sa poitrine se réchauffer. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ça. Pour dissiper son trouble, il attira leur attention et fit de l'humour. C'était toujours comme ça qu'il avait fonctionné. Et cela fonctionna. Ils se saluèrent tous, heureux de se retrouver, les souvenirs refaisant doucement surface. Ils se mirent à table, et mangèrent en parlant de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Et très vite, Richie recommença à faire chier Eddie, et ils retrouvèrent leur complicité. Il se moquait d'Eddie, Eddie s'énervait, et les autres riaient. Pendant quelques instants ils redevinrent des gosses. Jusqu'à ce que LE sujet qu'ils redoutaient tous tombe.

Alors là ce fût une catastrophe. Ce que leur racontait Mike était forcément inventé, ils avaient battu Ça, Ça ne pouvait pas être de retour. Ils commencèrent à se disputer, puis Richie ouvrit son biscuit chinois. Terrible erreur. Cela avait tourné au cauchemar. Et immédiatement, Richie avait senti un esprit protecteur envers Eddie refaire surface. Heureusement que la serveuse arriva. Et après ils fuirent presque le restaurant. Ils avaient eu peur, et ils avaient très honte de comment ils s'étaient comportés. L'épisode du gamin ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiments de honte de Richie. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un Loser, parce qu'il n'était qu'un escroc. Eddie lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était bon à rien, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit encore plus mal que cela sorte de sa bouche. Ils apprirent la mort de Stan, et ayant peur d'être les prochain, presque d'un commun accord, ils refusèrent de participer. Il fût content de constater qu'Eddie l'approuvait. Il ne voulait qu'aucun de ses amis ne s'en mêle, et encore moins lui. Ils se précipitèrent à l'hôtel pour récupérer leurs bagages. Mais avant que Richie ne rentre dans sa chambre, Eddie le retint.

\- Tu sais Richie, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu avec toi en Californie. Et encore plus d'être parti sans te dire au revoir. Mais ma mère avait changé ses plans, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, et après j'ai oublié et…

\- Ça va Eds, je sais, répondit-il en souriant. Moi aussi j'avais oublié. Puis j'ai ma vie, tu as ta vie. Tu es marié et tout ça. On pourra peut-être juste rester en contact cette fois ?

\- Ouais bien sûr. Et toi, tu n'as personne ?

\- On n'a pas le temps de parler de ça, j'aimerai me tirer au plus vite de cette ville des Enfers.

\- Ouais t'as raison, barrons-nous d'ici !

Evidemment, ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa. Ils préférèrent rester plutôt que finir tous comme Stan, même si Richie n'était que très peu convaincu de leur réussite. Le lendemain, après une nuit compliqué pour chacun d'entre eux, ils retournèrent au refuge. Le merveilleux refuge qu'ils avaient construit (NdA : je me base sur le livre, dans lequel ils ont tous aidé Ben à le construire), et de nouveaux souvenirs refirent surface. De joyeux souvenirs cette fois. Surtout pour Richie dans le hamac. Cela avait été de vraiment bons moments. Mais ils leur manquaient encore une partie de leurs souvenirs. Alors ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel après avoir récupéré son artefact, Richie se souvenait d'absolument tout, et comprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour Eddie. Bordel, il était amoureux de lui depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Et ce Clown de merde connaissait son « sale petit secret ». A quoi ça servait pour lui de revenir et de se remémorer tout ça hein ? Il était très heureux de la vie qu'il menait. Il soupira, avant se rendre à l'évidence. Non il ne l'était pas. Il avait envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie – Eddie – comme ses amis qui étaient heureux avec leur partenaire. Mais tout son passé était trop dur à surmonter. S'il ne croyait plus les gens qui disaient toutes sortent d'horreur sur les gays, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'acceptait. De toute manière il avait 40 ans, et on ne faisait pas son coming-out à cet âge-là. Non, décidément il n'avait rien à faire ici. Alors il s'enfuit à l'anglaise. Les autres auraient tout fait pour le retenir, et la simple demande venant d'Eddie l'aurait fait flancher. Il le savait. Non, il partait maintenant et il leur enverrait un message plus tard. Il n'était pas la bonne personne pour vaincre Ça, il leur mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

Mais évidemment, c'était écrit autrement. Et Stan, même de là où il était, avait compris Richie et lui avait fait faire demi-tour. Stan avait été son premier ami, avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Bill et Eddie. Il avait été très intelligent aussi, et il arrivait à cerner rapidement les gens. Richie se demandait à quel point Stan avait su le cerner.

Finalement, il avait rejoint les autres à la bibliothèque de Derry. Et il avait tué un homme. Henry putain de Bowers, mais il avait tué quelqu'un. Il n'a encore une fois pas su gérer son stress, mais quoi de plus normal alors qu'on vient de tuer quelqu'un, et il avait vomi sur le sol. Cette fois ils étaient sûr que Bowers était mort, son cadavre était juste à côté d'eux.

Puis ils partirent en quête de tuer ce putain de Clown. Juste avant d'entrer, il entendit un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, et qui l'agaçait toujours autant : quelqu'un qui utilisait un inhalateur. Bordel qu'il avait appris à haïr ce qui était presque devenu l'extrémité de la main d'Eddie plus jeune. Il avait beau eu essayer de lui expliquer, le plus jeune ne l'avait jamais compris. Eddie n'était pas faible, bien au contraire. C'était juste ce putain d'inhalateur, tous ses putains de médocs et sa putain de mère qui ne cessait de le surprotéger qui l'affaiblissait. Il était quelqu'un d'énormément courageux aux yeux de Richie. Mais ce bout de plastique lui faisait croire le contraire. Il ne servait qu'à le rabaisser, et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait toujours pris sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver contre Eddie à cause de ça, aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en servir à nouveau. Alors il l'en empêcha, et lui dit à quel point il le trouvait courageux. Il avait su trouver les bons mots, car son ami en était convaincu maintenant. Celui à lunettes regardait l'autre homme dans les yeux, avec une expression douce sur son visage. Des « peut-être qu'après cette histoire… » tournaient dans sa tête, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et qu'il se rappela que l'homme qu'il aimait était marié. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait prit la main d'Eddie pendant qu'il parlait, et il la relâcha tout doucement, avant de descendre.

Et lorsqu'il vit celui qu'il aimait se faire transpercer et voler dans la grotte, il crût, il aurait voulu mourir. « Non, tout mais pas ça… tout mais pas ça… ! ». Et quand Eddie lui dit « Richie, j'ai baisé ta mère », Richie sût que son ami avait compris, qu'il avait compris ce que ça voulait dire, et qu'il le lui disait en retour. Jamais il n'avait réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et il en avait eu tellement envie qu'il avait dû trouver un moyen d'éviter de faire une gaffe. Il avait trouvé, et à chaque fois qu'il risquait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'étaient ces paroles qui sortaient. Il ne savait comment, ni depuis combien de temps, mais Eddie avait compris, il en était sûr, et il lui disait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais il n'était pas le moment de déclarations d'amour à l'eau de rose, ou de baisers. Il fallait tuer Ça. Et la blessure d'Eddie était ce qui manquait aux Losers, et surtout à Richie, pour détruire définitivement Ça. Et dès que ce fût fait, il retourna aux côtés d'Eddie qui semblait, qui était mort. Richie eût si mal dans sa poitrine qu'il crût que lui aussi il venait de se faire empaler. Et les larmes se mirent à couler. Les autres le forcèrent à sortir, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Eddie, et encore moins laisser son corps là-dedans. Il ne pouvait pas être mort !

\- EDDIE !

La maison s'écroula, et le moindre espoir qu'Eddie soit encore vivant avait disparût. Richie se sentait détruit, et si con de ne lui avoir jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Il venait à peine de le retrouver qu'il était reparti, et que cette fois il ne le reverrai pas. Ses amis comprirent, mais il s'en moquait. Il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que les autres pourraient penser de lui. Celui qu'il aimait venait de mourir devant ses yeux, parce qu'il l'avait protégé. Encore une fois, tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Ils se retrouvèrent à se baigner dans le lac, comme quand ils étaient gosses, mais ils n'étaient plus que cinq.

* * *

Ils allèrent raconter à la police qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqués par Henry Bowers et qu'il avait tué Eddie dans la maison de Neilbot Street, avant que cette dernière ne s'effondre et que Henry ne disparaisse dans la nature. En effet, le corps d'Henry était parti en poussière, de la même manière que Ça, ce qui permettra à Richie de ne pas risquer d'être condamné pour meurtre, même si c'était de la légitime défense. La fin d'après-midi passa, ils avaient été autorisés à retourner à l'hôtel, mais n'avaient pas le droit de quitter la ville avant que les flics ne leur en donne l'autorisation. Bowers s'étant échappé de l'hôpital psychiatrique, le dossier devrait être vite bouclé, et les policiers ne devraient pas demander plus de choses au groupe. Juste le temps de faire la paperasse.

Richie s'était enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était dans la salle de bain et soignait ses blessures. Il refusait de voir quelqu'un, et ses amis comprenaient, ils lui laissaient un peu de temps. Au final, il n'avait presqu'aucune blessure, ou alors trois fois rien, juste des égratignures. Rien face à ce qu'il avait déjà affronté. Il n'eût pas le courage de se raser, et regarda simplement le rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo. C'était si tentant, il était à portée de main. Il n'aurait qu'à se laisser aller dans la baignoire, et faire comme Stan. Mais il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, comme lui, même s'il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Richie était en vie parce qu'Eddie avait donné la sienne pour lui. Alors il ne pouvait pas se tuer. Cela serait ne pas honorer ce qu'Eddie avait voulu lui donner : une chance de vivre, de vivre tout ce qu'il voulait, sans mensonges, ni cachoteries. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avant de pleurer encore une fois. Il savait que beaucoup de larmes allaient couler les prochains temps. Et s'il voulait respecter la volonté d'Eddie et ne plus cacher qui il était, c'était beaucoup plus dur à faire. Depuis les années 80, les mentalités avaient bien évolué, et l'homosexualité était beaucoup mieux accepté. Le mariage gay l'était même. Mais là, c'était surmonter l'obstacle de toute une vie, et il n'arrivait pas à le faire. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Surtout maintenant que celui qu'il aimait les avait quittés. Et il avait de gros doutes quant à la possibilité d'avoir un homme dans sa vie, alors qu'il avait été amoureux de la même personne pendant 27 ans, sans même se rappeler de lui. Il lui fallait déjà faire son deuil, il verrai pour quelconque relation plus tard.

Il se redressa, essuya un peu ses larmes et se mit au balcon avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes Winston, celles qu'il préférait, et d'en allumer une. A la première bouffée, il toussa un peu. Mais il commençait déjà à en sentir quelques petits effets, alors il ne soucia plus de sa gorge qui grattait à cause de la fumée. Cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'il avait arrêté de fumer. Andrew l'en avait convaincu, pour protéger sa voix, et bien évidemment sa santé. Mais c'est l'argument de sa voix qui l'avait convaincu. Sa voix était son outil de travail, et s'il la perdait il se retrouvait au chômage. C'est à partir de son arrêt de la cigarette qu'il avait commencé à vomir quand il stressait, parce qu'avant c'étaient les cigarettes qui géraient son stress. Avant chaque spectacle ça lui faisait le coup. Alors il prenait des anti-vomitif. Mais ils n'avaient pas été suffisant quand Mike l'avait appelé, et il n'en avait pas prit avant de tuer Bowers. Comment aurait-il su qu'il en aurait besoin ? De toute manière, ils n'auraient sûrement pas été efficaces. Bordel, il avait tué un homme ! Il le réalisait vraiment là. Il avait sauvé Mike, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était devenu un meurtrier. Ses amis auraient pu le réconforter en disant qu'ils en étaient tous, puisqu'ils avaient tué Ça. Mais Ça n'était pas humain, et là était la différence. Il ne pouvait pas nier non plus que cela avait eu un côté satisfaisant, un goût de vengeance. Pourtant, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à planter une machette dans le crâne d'un homme.

Voulant être quelque peu distrait, il ralluma son téléphone. Qui fût inutilisable pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne se calme, à cause de tous les messages qu'il avait reçus. Tous les réseaux y étaient passés. Surtout Twitter, où il était le plus actif habituellement, en balançant des vannes. Les gens se demandaient où il était passé, des articles avaient été écrit sur sa disparition, sur le fait qu'il était parti sans même faire ses quelques dernières dates de tournées. Bordel, il n'avait pas le droit de partir trois jours sans se faire harceler !? Il prit la peine de lire tous les messages de ses amis, de son équipe, tout en continuant de fumer, ce qui faisait que le paquet se vidait bien vite. Il répondit brièvement aux messages, et donna plus d'explication à Andrew. Il avait dû revenir à Derry, pour une réunion d'anciens amis en quelques sortes, mais que leurs départ dans le Maine avait été précipité par le mort d'un de leur groupe. Mais une fois arrivés là-bas, un autre avait décidé de se joindre à eux, et de les buter un pas un. Et il avait finit par en avoir un. C'était la version qu'ils avaient donné à la police, et il avait été facile pour Richie de mentir, puisqu'il était comédien et qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Quelques minutes après qu'il lui ai envoyé le message, Andrew l'appela. Il engueula Richie d'être parti d'un coup sans donner de nouvelles. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre et il avait eu raison ! Il l'engueula aussi parce qu'il entendit quand Richie tirait sur sa cigarette, et qu'il ne devait pas fumer, qu'il avait arrêté. Le fumeur sentait bien dans la voix de son ami qu'il aurait voulu qu'il revienne tout de suite, que partir comme ça et arrêter la tournée plus tôt leur avait fait perdre de l'argent etc. Mais il ne lui reprocha rien de tout ça, parce qu'il avait quand même perdu deux de ses amis en quelques jours et qu'il avait failli mourir lui aussi. Il lui en voulait surtout pour le silence radio depuis trois jours.

Richie répondait par des phrases courtes à ce que disait Andrew, mais il l'écoutait. Seulement il pensait à autre chose. Il aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il était gay. Il savait qu'il ne réagirait pas mal, il connaissait ses opinions sur l'homosexualité. Mais pourtant, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, alors il les ravala en même temps que la fumée. Il lui en parlerai quand il rentrerai. Ils discutèrent un moment, Andrew demandant souvent à Richie si ça allait. Mais ce dernier répondait un vague « oui » à chaque fois. Il supposa qu'il devait laisser un peu de temps au bouclé, qu'ils en parleraient à son retour. Il savait qu'il était entouré de ses amis, alors il n'insista pas. En revanche, il s'énerva beaucoup plus quand Richie entama un nouveau sujet.

\- Comment ça tu ne veux plus faire de spectacles !? T'es sérieux là Richie !?

\- J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus en faire. J'ai dit que je voulais en faire d'autres, les miens en fait. Je ne veux pas seulement jouer, mais je veux écrire aussi. Ça fait un moment que ça ne me plait plus de fonctionner comme ça. Des gens écrivent et moi j'apprends. Non, je veux faire quelque chose que j'aurai créé moi-même. Je ne te demande pas ton avis de toute manière. Je veux changer de fonctionnement. Faire des choses qui me correspondent mieux. Cette tournée était celle de trop, je ne le supporte plus.

\- Et tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler !? Que tu fasses un burn-out ? Qu'on s'engueule parce que ça n'allait plus !?

\- Peut-être d'avoir le courage de le faire ? Ce qui s'est passé ici m'a changé. Pas au point de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça ne m'aura pas affecté.

\- Bon écoutes, je ne dis pas non, mais je ne te dis pas oui non plus. On essaie, et après on voit si tu t'en sors. Si tu y arrives, parfait, tu contrôleras tout ton spectacle, je n'aurai seulement qu'un regard dessus. Si ça foire, j'ai envie de te dire qu'on restera comme on est, mais comme tu ne veux pas… Je ne sais pas, on avisera. Prends déjà le temps de te reposer, et on en rediscutera. Je me charge de tout le reste : média, réseaux sociaux, l'équipe etc. Okay Rich ?

\- Ça me convient, répondit-il en souriant. T'es génial mec ! Je te laisse, je vais essayer de manger un bout. A plus tard !

\- A plus tard. Et Richie ? Jette ce paquet de clopes !

Richie sourit puis raccrocha. Il n'allait pas jeter les cigarettes, mais il rangea les trois restantes dans sa poche de jean. Il se sentait un peu mieux désormais. Il s'apprêtait à aller manger, quand on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit, et tomba sur Bill. Il avait de grosses cernes, était plutôt pâle mais avait aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand il lui demanda si ça allait, Bill lui répondit qu'il devrait se dépêcher de descendre. Ce qu'il fit en le suivant. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, quand une petite salle où le groupe était installé, il vit un homme assit aux cheveux frisés qu'il reconnu tout de suite en étant Stan. Il pâlit, assimilant le coup. Comment c'était possible ? Stan se leva, s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, en regardant les autres et en faisant des gestes avec les mains, signifiant « il s'était pas coupé les veines ? Il n'était pas sensé ne pas être là ? ».

\- Heureux de te revoir Trashmouth, sourit-il.

\- De même Stan l'Homme. Mais …

\- Comment ? J'en sais trop rien. Je me suis réveillé ce matin sur le sol de la salle de bain. J'ai compris que vous étiez arrivés quand j'ai vu que mes entailles étaient refermées, dit-il en relevant ses manches, montrant des cicatrices sur ses avant-bras. Je crois que j'ai perdu de l'audition quand ma femme est arrivée dans la salle de bain et s'est mise à hurler. Par chance, elle est très compréhensive, et même si elle a eu beaucoup de mal à tout assimilé quand je lui ai tout raconté, elle n'est pas devenue folle.

Richie regarda les cicatrices sans totalement comprendre comment c'était possible pendant quelques secondes

\- Tu viens de revenir à la vie et elle t'a laissé partir comme ça ? rit Ben.

\- Elle me fait confiance. Il était important que je vienne et que… quoi Richie ? demanda-t-il en voyant la tête de Richie.

Ce dernier venait de relever d'un seul coup la tête, en écarquillant les yeux. Il marmonna un « Eddie », prit les clefs de la voiture que Stan avait louée sans lui demander, les siennes étant restées dans sa chambre, et il se précipita dehors. Il trouva vite la voiture de Stan et y pénétra, avant de la démarrer et de partir vers Nielbot Street.

Les autres étaient restés quelques secondes sous le choc de la réaction de Richie ainsi que le « vol » des clefs, puis ils comprirent et prirent deux voitures afin de rejoindre Neilbot Street.

Richie allait vite, sans se soucier des limitations de vitesses. Si Stan était vivant, pourquoi pas Eddie ? Il avait retrouvé espoir en quelques secondes, et les quelques minutes pour rejoindre Neilbot Street firent parmi les plus longues de sa vie. Il arriva, descendit de la voiture et pénétra dans la zone délimitée par des panneaux et des rubans. « Zone dangereuse », « ne pas franchir ». Richie n'en avait que faire et chercha tout autour de lui. Les autres l'avait rejoint, et cherchaient aussi. Mais ce fût Richie qui le trouva. Il cria qu'il l'avait trouvé avant de tomber à genoux à côté du corps inanimé de son ami. Son cœur battait, et il respirait, malgré qu'il soit inconscient. Il senti ses amis le rejoindre, et il remarqua qu'Eddie n'avait plus son bandage sur la joue et que la plaie n'était plus qu'une cicatrice. En soulevant la veste de Richie qu'il avait gardé, il remarqua que c'était pareil pour ce qui aurait dû être un trou béant. Il ne voyait pas la cicatrice à cause du t-shirt, mais il la devina. Le plus jeune se réveilla doucement, sourit à Richie en le voyant puis fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était là alors qu'il aurait dû être mort, alors qu'il s'était senti mourir. Mais il arrêta pendant quelques instants de penser quand en se relevant, Richie le serra dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, il finit par passé ses bras autour de lui et ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour profiter de l'étreinte. Même s'il était silencieux, il sentait les larmes de son ami humidifier son cou. Et au lieu d'être dégouté qu'un liquide corporel touche sa peau, il resserra l'étreinte pour réconforter Richie. Puis il regarda les autres et leur sourit, et il eût la même réaction que les autres quand il vit Stan. Puis il rit doucement, car sans demander d'explication il avait compris. Ils avaient battu Ça, et ils avaient été récompensés. Il tapota le dos de Richie avant de parler.

\- J'aimerai rentrer prendre une douche s'il te plaît Richie, il rit doucement.

Richie acquiesça, puis le relâcha doucement avant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Je peux le faire tout seul, je ne suis pas vieux, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Pourtant t'as pris quelques années en quelques heures.

\- Je suis né la même année que toi ! s'énerva un peu le plus petit.

Ils se regardèrent, et tous les sept ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire libérateur. Ils reprirent la route de l'hôtel, en faisant bien attention à Eddie. Mais il semblait aller très bien. Son seul soucis était visiblement qu'il était si sale qu'il pourra se baigner dans de la boue qu'il n'y aurait pas de différence. Une fois arrivés, les Losers s'installèrent à nouveaux dans la petite salle où ils étaient, laissant Eddie aller se laver, et Richie veiller sur lui. Juste avant que Richie ne suive son ami dans les escaliers, les autres Losers lui firent un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Il roula des yeux en souriant, avant de monter. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Eddie hésiter devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner là où Bowers a failli me tuer, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors on récupère juste tes affaires et tu utiliseras ma douche.

Eddie sourit à son ami, puis ils entrèrent pour récupérer ses affaires, avant de les transférer dans la chambre du plus grand. Sans un mot, l'ancien mort prit ce dont il avait besoin, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Richie s'assit sur le lit, passa ses mains sur son visage en souriant, comprenant à peine la seconde chance qui lui a été donnée. Et il envoya un simple message à Andrew, pour se montrer digne de cette chance, et d'enfin arrêter de se cacher. « Je suis gay » lui envoya-t-il. Il reposa son téléphone sur le lit, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et de paniquer. Il le mit en silencieux, en se disant que de toute manière c'était trop tard.

Sous la douche, Eddie prit son temps afin de bien se nettoyer. Ils avaient quand même pataugé dans des eaux grises, il était plein de terre et de sang, qui n'appartenait sûrement pas qu'à lui. Il finit par ressortir, seulement quand il se senti bien propre.

\- Tu devrais y aller aussi, tu pues la clope.

\- Je vais juste changer de vêtements alors.

\- T'as toujours pas arrêté de fumer, c'est dommage.

\- Oh si j'avais arrêté, mais disons que j'en ai plus qu'eût besoin.

Il lui sourit, avant de faire ce qu'Eddie lui avait demandé, c'est-à-dire prendre une douche. Mais il avait fait ça rapidement, si vite que son ami n'avait même pas fini de ranger ses affaires quand il revint dans la chambre.

\- Mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

Puis il se redressa et s'approcha vers le plus grand. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils laissaient simplement venir le moment, et là, ils s'enlacèrent. Richie passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Le plus petit passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque dix minutes. Ils étaient juste bien, l'un avec l'autre, apaisé par la présence de l'autre. Eddie finit par se reculer mais sans le lâcher, juste assez pour le regarder. La main du bouclé glissa sur sa joue, et le plus jeune se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ce fût une explosion de bonheur dans le corps de Richie. Il avait tellement rêvé, tellement voulu ce baiser. Et enfin c'était là, enfin il embrassait celui qu'il aimait. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, et mouvèrent doucement leur lèvres, tout en profitant pleinement. Ils séparèrent leur lèvres quelques secondes, avant de recommencer avec un baiser bien plus passionné. Eddie finit par passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Richie, mais ce dernier attrapa ses poignets pour l'arrêter. Le plus petit stoppa le baiser et le regarda interrogatif.

\- Tu es encore marié Eds.

\- Et alors ? Je vais divorcer.

\- Mais tu en restes encore marié, et tu es toujours avec elle. En plus, je n'ai pas envie de le faire ici.

Eddie acquiesça, et repassa ses mains bien sagement autour de la taille de son petit-ami. D'un commun accord, ils rejoignirent les autres pour manger. Le plus petit hésita quant à l'attitude à adopter face à leurs amis, hésitation qui disparut bien vite quand Richie lui prit la main avant d'aller s'installer pour manger. Et après quelques commentaires amusants lancés envers le nouveau couple, enfin les deux nouveaux couples, et une répartie toujours humoristique de Richie, ils dinèrent.

Richie regarda son téléphone et vit qu'Andrew avait répondu :

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui, plus que jamais »

« Surprenant, mais ENJOY YOURSELF ️ »

« Bah justement pas si seul que ça »

« Quoi !? Attends, t'es pas en train de m'avouer que tu me kiffe là !?😬 »

« Nan pas toi non, pas avec ta gueule non »

« Tu pars 3 jours, tu m'avoues que tu es gay et tu as déjà quelqu'un !? »

« 27 ans serait + correct que ''déjà''😬😅 après c'est qu'un détail »

« Okay j'ai rien dit 😂 en attendant, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. C'étaient ça les changements dont tu parlais ? »

« J'étais pas en couple, mais ouais. T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? »

« Tant que tu laisses ma queue tranquille, tu fais ce que tu veux avec la tienne Tozier ! »

« Okay, je vais faire ça alors ! 😂 Merci Andrew !»

Quand Richie se coucha le ventre bien rempli, et Eddie dans ses bras, il su qu'il arrêtait enfin de se détester, de croire toutes les horreurs qu'il avait entendu sur les homosexuels, qu'il était enfin libre et heureux.


	4. Une nouvelle vie avec lui

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie avec lui

Ils purent partir quatre jours après. À la suite de la « résurrection » d'Eddie, cela avait été plus compliqué avec les policiers. Mais ils s'en étaient sortis, et maintenant sur le point de partir. Ils dirent au revoir une dernière fois à la ville. Eux, repartaient à leurs vies. Ils se reverraient, et allaient rester en contact, ce n'était pas possible autrement. . Les Losers avaient déjà prévu de passer Noël ensemble. Où ? Ils verraient bien. Bill retournait à New York, tout comme Bev qui suivait Ben. Ils habitaient à l'autre bout de NYC, mais c'étaient les plus proches. Stan retournait en Géorgie, et Mike allait en Floride, suivre son rêve. Richie, quant à lui, accompagnait Eddie et ils allaient rester dans l'Illinois quelques temps, le temps qu'Eddie divorce et qu'il voit pour son travail. Ensuite, ils iraient en Californie, chez Richie.

Donc après quelques heures d'avion, ils arrivèrent ce qui ne serait très bientôt plus chez Eddie.

\- Tu veux que je t'attende ?

\- Je préfèrerais que tu viennes avec moi Rich.

\- Non, vas-y seul. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai là. De toute manière, je pourrai vous entendre de dehors je pense, ria-t-il doucement en embrassant le front d'Eddie.

Il avait déjà détesté sa mère plus jeune, mais il avait fait un effort de la supporter – très rarement car Mrs K ne le supportait pas plus – mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferai avec sa future ex-femme.

Eddie rentra dans la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant près de 15 ans. Et Myra lui tomba tout de suite dessus. Richie su tout de suite quand son compagnon annonça à la femme qu'il voulait divorcer, car elle se mit à crier, puis à pleurer pour faire rester son mari. Le futur divorcé vint chercher Richie pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses bagages, ce que ce dernier fît. En croisa Myra, il la toisa du regard. Elle continuait de pleurer pour le retenir, mais le comique voyait bien que c'étaient des larmes de crocodiles. Il ne fît aucun commentaire et monta à l'étage pour aider son petit-ami. Ils embarquèrent tout aussi vite que possible, puis ils s'en allèrent. Richie vit bien que c'était quand même douloureux pour Eddie. Même s'il n'aimait pas Myra, il était attaché à elle. Le plus grand ne fit aucun commentaire puis ils partirent.

Les jours suivant, Eddie demanda à être muté à Los Angeles, ce qui lui fût accordé. Quelques jours encore après, il signait les papiers du divorce. Myra avait bien essayé de ne pas signer ces papiers. Mais l'attitude et le regard de Richie envers elle l'avait dissuadé de faire de la résistance. Une fois tout cela fait, ils allèrent en Californie. En passant devant certains endroits, Richie racontait tout un tas de trucs qu'il savait sur le lieu avec des commentaires marrants. Eddie riait et l'écoutait attentivement. Il avait eu une légère boule au ventre de commencer une toute nouvelle vie, mais c'était avec Richie, alors il avait confiance, et son compagnon montrait tellement d'entrain, qu'il en était contaminé. Arrivé chez Richie, ce dernier lui fit un tour de son très grand appartement. Il en avait les moyens et le montrait bien. Et c'était étonnamment propre, mais le propriétaire des lieux lui avoua qu'il avait même une femme de ménage. Il lui dit où il pouvait ranger ses affaires, lui faisant de la place, puis le laissa ranger à sa convenance. Etant donné qu'il avait été absent pendant près de deux mois, d'abord à cause de sa tournée puis de Derry, son frigo était presque vide. Il sorti donc faire les courses en laissant Eddie seul un moment. Il se doutait qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, cela lui ferai du bien. Ils avaient été presque H24 ensemble. Et il voulait le laisser prendre ses marques.

Il revint environ deux heures après, il avait pris son temps. Il retrouva Eddie sur son pc, en train de calculer le temps du trajet jusqu'à son nouveau bureau, et de préparer sa nouvelle petite routine. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il le regarda quelques secondes et le trouvait encore plus sexy avec la courte barbe qu'il s'était laissé pousser. Eddie avait longtemps hésité avant de se la laisser pousser. Il ne trouvait pas ça très hygiénique. Mais il n'aimait pas que les gens voient la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue, et il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Et face à son hésitation, Richie l'avait convaincu. Déjà, il était facile de la couper si ça ne lui convenait pas. Puis en la nettoyant régulièrement ça ne posait pas un problème pour l'hygiène. Il sorti de ses réflexions et se mit à ranger les courses. Puis il cuisina pour leur repas du soir. Un truc simple mais consistant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était en train de cuisiner pour lui et Eddie, parce qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble ? Certains pourront penser que c'était prématuré, qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis si longtemps. Mais gamins, ils étaient presque tout le temps fourrés ensembles. Richie était tellement provocateur, et Eddie susceptible, qu'ils avaient qu'un accord tacite s'était mis en place s'en même en parler. Ils savaient quand ils allaient trop loin, ils savaient quand il fallait s'arrêter et comment réagir si l'autre s'énervait trop. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils savaient, et même après toutes ces années ils savaient que cela n'avait pas changé. La preuve étaient qu'ils avaient mis peine quelques minutes à reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes alors que quelques heures auparavant ils ne se souvenaient plus de l'existence de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient et se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils dinèrent dans une bonne ambiance, toujours légère, intime et rassurante. Puis ils se mirent un film sur Netflix.

Ils étaient couchés sur le lit, Eddie calé contre Richie. Ils étaient concentrés sur ce qui se passait à l'écran, mais le pied d'Eddie caressait inconsciemment celui de son partenaire, comme la main du plus grand faisait contre le bras de son compagnon. Ils étaient si bien. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient pu vivre si loin l'un de l'autre.

Le film arriva à sa fin, et un autre enchaîna. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupé à dévorer les lèvres de l'autre. Après quelques secondes, ils optèrent pour une position plus confortable et optimale pour la suite. Richie se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Eddie entre ses jambes. Ils avaient trouvé cette position naturellement, sans même discuter de qui serait l'actif ou le passif. Richie avait envie de se laisser complètement aller pour une fois, de profiter sans penser aux conséquences. Et pour cela, il faisait pleinement confiance à Eddie, alors c'était plus facile de se lâcher. De son côté, le plus jeune avait envie de prendre les rênes. Il avait toujours été contrôlé, par sa mère puis son ex-femme. Il ne voulait pas soumettre son compagnon, mais juste diriger. Et il n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, Richie le lui dirait. Il avait toujours été honnête avec lui et n'avait jamais eu peur de lui dire quand il faisait mal quelque chose. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour, et pas seulement « faire son devoir conjugal ». Rapidement, Eddie enleva son polo avant d'en faire de même pour la chemise et le t-shirt de Richie. Ce dernier caressait le torse de son amant, mais Eddie stoppa les mains de Richie, gêné quand elles passaient sur la large cicatrice.

\- Quoi ?

\- Touche pas la cicatrice, répondit-il.

\- Compliqué vu sa taille.

Eddie marmonna. Face à sa réaction, Richie se redressa en position assise puis prit les mains de son compagnon pour les mettre sur son dos. En sentant les rugosités du dos de son petit-ami, Eddie fronça les sourcils puis regarda son dos. Il était marqué par de longues cicatrices. Quand il demanda, Richie répondit que son père avait appris pour son homosexualité et l'avait puni. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, comment son père avait su, et comment il s'était enfui en Californie après cela. Il lui expliqua même son mois à traîner dehors, et ses plaies qui s'étaient infectées et avaient failli le tuer. Eddie resta silencieux tout du long, en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été là quand son ami avait besoin de lui, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien pu. Mais aujourd'hui il était là, et il comptait bien se faire pardonner.

Il reprit le baiser, et rallongea Richie. Il essaya de transmettre tout son amour dans ce baiser, et il vit que cela fonctionnait quand son partenaire eût des frissons. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques minutes, avant que le plus jeune ne fasse glisser sa bouche sur le cou de l'autre homme. Il suçota un peu, et entendit un soupir de bien-être sortir de la bouche de son amant. Il poursuivit son chemin, laissant des légères marques rouges, mais qui auraient disparues d'ici quelques minutes. Il enleva le pantalon de Richie, et l'entendit gémir un peu plus fort quand il pressa doucement sa main contre le membre dur. Il embrassa les cuisses devant lui avant de faire glisser le boxer le long de ses jambes. Il le masturba quelques instants, avant de se déshabiller à son tour, un peu plus rapidement. Il se réinstalla au mieux entre les cuisses de Richie, et ils gémirent de concert lorsque leur sexe de frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils répétèrent le mouvement, s'embrassant en même temps. L'air de la pièce s'était indéniablement réchauffé. Après quelques instants, Eddie demanda à Richie s'il avait de quoi faire. Ce dernier acquiesça et désigna la table de nuit. Il se pencha alors pour en sortir un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Il s'attela à préparer lentement et tout en douceur Richie. Il savait que c'était sa première fois, mais il pensait bien que son compagnon s'était déjà adonné au plaisir anal. Quand il lui dit qu'il était prêt, sa voix trahissant son excitation et son impatience, Eddie retira ses doigts qu'il nettoya à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Il enfila le préservatif, puis pénétra doucement Richie. Ce dernier s'était accroché aux épaules de son compagnon et gémissait beaucoup plus fortement. Ça tiraillait, mais Eddie une fois complètement en lui s'immobilisa, le temps que son amant s'habitue à l'intrusion. A son signal, il commença les va et vient et gémirent tous les deux. Les mouvements d'Eddie étaient désordonnés. Un coup rapides, un coup plus lents, parfois plus brutaux, d'autres fois tout en douceur. Richie était envahi par les sensations, et comme toujours, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, en disant qu'il adorait, qu'il le trouvait beau, accompagné d'autres mots coquins. Ils s'approchaient tous deux de l'orgasme. Richie l'atteint en premier, jouissant sur la main d'Eddie qui le caressait et sur son propre ventre. Après quelques va et viens supplémentaires, le plus jeune éjacula à son tour dans le préservatif. Après quelques secondes, il se retira de Richie. Il noua le préservatif avant d'aller le jeter. Il passa à la salle de bain récupérer un gant humide avant de revenir nettoyer son amant. Une fois cela fait, il s'allongea contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Richie l'enlaça et étonnement, les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime Eds, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi Rich.

\- Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais en oublier ta mère, ricana-t-il.

Eddie cacha son visage dans le cou du plus grand pour ne pas montrer qu'il souriait.

\- Tu fais chier, t'as tout niqué !

_~The End~_


End file.
